


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°9 : « Force de la Nature »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Rogue One Spoilers, Vader Being Badass
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [SPOILERS ROGUE ONE]Darth Vader était un monstre enragé, une force de la Nature, et plusieurs Rebelles allaient être témoins de sa puissance phénoménale et de sa soif de sang... mais ils ne pourront malheureusement pas en parler à grand monde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je l'avoue, ça faisait une éternité que ce recueil était lui aussi en plan... le revoilà pour un petit moment :)
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS ROGUE ONE. Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant d'écrire un texte sur ce film, surtout qu'il y a pas mal de matériel dedans.

Un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Soudain, une respiration mécanique au bruit profond et lugubre résonna au milieu de ces ténèbres angoissantes. Un sabre-laser à la lame couleur sang s'activa, son éclat écarlate transcendant la pénombre... la lumière révéla l'identité du propriétaire de l'arme légendaire, un invité surprise que personne n'aurait aimé rencontrer.

Le seul nom de Darth Vader faisait planer l'ombre de la Mort. Le Sith était désormais présent physiquement, et ses futures victimes savaient qu'il n'y aurait désormais plus aucune échappatoire.

Les Rebelles en embuscade dans le couloir du sas crièrent des ordres et se mirent en action. Le porteur des plans – si durement gagnés ! – tenta de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais la porte hydraulique se bloqua, alors il hurla pour qu'une personne située de l'autre côté vienne récupérer son précieux chargement pour l'emmener hors de la portée de la tornade vivante qui se rapprochait de lui.

Le couloir était illuminé uniquement par des flashs de lumière provenant des armes. Darth Vader poursuivit son chemin, imperturbable, enjambant les corps des soldats déjà tombés sous son attaque impitoyable. Sa lame rouge sang semblait partout à la fois, semblait tuer à chaque nouvelle respiration mécanique de son propriétaire. Le poing gauche resserré, l'avant-bras relevé, ses étranges pouvoirs télékinétiques achevèrent les soldats encore debout.

Darth Vader était une véritable force de la Nature, puissante, imprévisible, terrifiante... et le jeune soldat anonyme – qui avait finalement pu faire passer les plans à un camarades qui avait rejoint le Tantive IV –, ce jeune soldat, en voyant Vader avancer vers lui, voyait sa propre mort arriver inexorablement.

Le Sith enragé abattit proprement sa lame sur lui, comme envoyé par la Faucheuse elle-même pour semer mort et destruction à travers la galaxie.

**Author's Note:**

> Certains diront que cette scène était du pur fan-service, mais bord*l c'était quand même carrément démentiel, j'en suis restée toute retournée *0*


End file.
